Star Trek Galileo: Episode One, Part 2
by Locutus
Summary: The first episode contiunes.....


Star Trek Galileo: Part Two

Earth  
South Pacific Ocean  
New Zealand  
Fiordlands, Somewhere in Doubtful Sound

Deep within the dense bush that clung to the mountains of Doubtful Sound, a lone man tramped. Wearing typical hiking clothes and a backpack upon his back, he fought up the steep slopes, weary of the undergrowth, which threatened to grab his feet. He stopped to rest, sitting on the trunk of a long dead Beech tree, he wiped his forehead. He dropped his pack and sat there, caught his breath. The sound of the native Kea and Kakapo, where interrupted by the rustling of branches. He turned slowly and saw a figure moving towards him through the bush. He could see his shoulders, highlighted by the red band seen on StarFleet uniforms. He groaned to himself. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He quit, so they followed him. As the figure moved closer, he could make out his features. He was surprised, as the man seemed to be moving quite practiced for a StarFleet Command officer. He had probably just landed in his shuttle minutes away, he sneered, ignoring the truth, which was that there was nowhere close to land a shuttle. He lay back against the trunk of a native Ponga tree, and waited for the StarFleet officer to arrive. It took him but a few moments. As the man neared he spoke. "Greetings Mr. Murdoch." He looked up idly and saw the pins on the man's shirt. A Captain. When he ignored his comment, the man sat beside him and waited. "You tramp out here yourself Captain?" He finally uttered.

"A little of the way. My shuttle landed in Green Valley."

"Green Valley. That's a good 45 minute tramp." Murdoch responded, trying to hide his surprise. 

"About that." The Captain had already caught his breath, a sure sign that he was fit. "Great place. Used to go tramping up in Scotland when I was young, with my elder brother."

"What do you want?" Murdoch returned.

The Captain hardly looked surprised. "I'm Captain Alec Coulam. Look, John, I'm here to...."

"I know why you're here, to talk me into going back into StarFleet." He spoke with contempt. "Perhaps." The Captain responded calmly. "If that's what's best."

"Best! For who? You, me, THEM!" Murdoch responded, hatred filling his voice.

"You. Look, I understand what you're going through...."

"I don't think you do!" Murdoch shouted, leaping to his feet. "How could you? Have you ever lost some you loved, someone close to you?? Someone you adored!?" He could see the Captain was not happy with that response. "Yes I have." He leapt up and faced him. "When I was 15, my mother died helping Klingons! Then when I was 17, my eldest brother died in a freak shuttle accident. Five years later, my wife was killed at Wolf 359." He shouted back "Do you know how many people died there? Nearly 5,000! And then there was the Borg invasion last year! You're not the only damn person in this world whose lost someone." Murdoch was taken aback. He was surprised by the outburst. It reminded him of himself. But this man had some logic, and reason behind his. He turned and sat down. "Sorry." Was all he could mummer.

"No, I'm sorry. I do understand." The Captain bent down beside him. "But life must go on. After the death of my wife, I pulled out of StarFleet, just as you did. But a StarFleet officer convinced me to come back. And I never regretted it. Never. You need to grieve, I know. But you also need to live." He sat down opposite Murdoch, on a rock. Murdoch sat and tired to think. He wanted to stay, didn't he? Maybe this Coulam was right. "What do I do?" He said at last. "I'm offering you the position of First Officer on my ship, the USS Galileo." Murdoch didn't know what to say or do. It was all to fast. He had had no time to think. Or rather he had, but didn't want to think about it. "It's just an offer. A place to get back on your feet." Coulam was quieter, and consoling. Murdoch tried to think. "Well I'll give you time to think." He stood. "I've got to go. Use this to communicate with my Security Chief." Murdoch stood; he didn't want Coulam to go. He felt more secure knowing someone who'd had a similar experience. As the Captain turned to leave, he added, "The ship departs in eleven hours. You can finish your hike if you want." He turned, and moved into the bush and undergrowth. Murdoch watched him go. Once he was out of sight, he looked down at the device Coulam had given him. A short-range communicator. Meant his Chief must be near. Murdoch slapped the device into his pack, slung it over his back, and set off in the opposite direction to the Captain.

TO BE CONTINUED

damian light 2000


End file.
